Miss Drill
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Magical Status | style="width:70%;" | *Non-Magical (1998 TV Series) *Witch (2017 TV series) |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Female |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Colour | style="width:70%;" | *Blonde (Books, 1998 TV Series) *Black (2017 TV Series) |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Colour | style="width:70%;" | *Green (1998 TV Series) *Brown (2017 TV Series) |- | style="width:30%;" | Occupation | style="width:70%;" | PE Teacher |- | style="width:30%;" | Actress | style="width:70%;" | *Claire Porter (1998 TV Series) *Shauna Shim (2017 TV Series) |} Miss Drill (Miss Imogen Drill in the 1998 series; Miss Dimity Drill in the 2017 series) is the gym-mistress at Cackle's Academy. She is notable as the only member of staff who is non-magic in the 1998 TV series, while in the new series she is a witch. Although she can be strict and stern when it comes to testing the girls' P.E. abilities, she is also very sympathetic to Mildred and the other girls. She has a love of the great outdoors and often takes the girls on cross country runs and assault courses in the forest. She is allergic to cats in the 1998 TV Series, though she has a cat, Arcana, in the 2017 TV series. Story Books Miss Drill first appeared in the second book, The Worst Witch Strikes Again. In Mildred's fourth year, the pupils are surprised to see Miss Drill wearing a grey suit instead of her usual sports clothes. It seems that Miss Drill injured her knee when rock climbing during the summer holidays, and will no longer be teaching gym classes- but she will be form four's (Mildred's class) form teacher. The next day, Miss Drill attempts to be 'trendy' with a dark green suit, lilac shirt and a purple tie with yellow stars (her rather colourful outfits continue for the rest of the book).The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star 1998 Series When Miss Gimlett, the Second Year class tutor left at the start of the new term, Miss Drill fought with Miss Bat over which one of them should replace her. Miss Cackle eventually decided to let Bat and Drill share the position, but later put Miss Drill in charge of the First Year for half of the term.Old Hats and New Brooms In Mildred's second year, the girls are getting bored and restless, and they can't wait for the term to end. Miss Hardbroom complains about their inattentiveness at the next staff meeting, and Miss Drill suggests that they start a basketball team as an extracuricular activity. She arranges a friendly match with the Hevversham Hevvies from her previous school.Fair Is Foul & Fouls Are Fair In Mildred’s third year, Miss Drill supervises DOBS (The Dangerous Old Books Society). Later that year, Mildred, Maud, and Enid feel sorry for Miss Drill and give her temporary magical powers, which, unfortunately become more permanent than they intended, resulting in Miss Drill becoming an actual witch and being stricter than usual. She also renames herself "Hillary Hemlock". Miss Drill eventually decides to return to normal and takes the antidote. Power Drill 2017 Series In addition to teaching PE, Miss Drill also seems to teach broomstick flying in this series. unlike the pervious version in this she is a witch. She used to be known as the 'Star of the Sky' for her feats on a broomstick. According to the BBC website: Miss Drill is in charge of gym, games and all-round physical education. This is a very important subject as witchcraft can be physically demanding. In body she is very strong and she is endlessly chirpy and enthusiastic. One of the less intimidating teachers, she is perhaps the first port of call for a girl who’s got herself into a troublesome situation.https://www.bbc.co.uk/mediacentre/mediapacks/worstwitch/teachers Physical Appearance Miss Drill has short blonde hair, and always wears gym clothes. Personality and Traits As the only non-witch on the staff, Miss Drill is mostly having a hard time of it. She secretly envies her colleagues because of their magical talents, though she hotly denies it. PE is seen to be regarded the most useless subject on the schedule by teachers and pupils alike, and Miss Drill tries to escape from this yoke by attending special courses during the holidays. This leads to her setting up a drama class in school or dragging her pupils out to a camping trip, to face the many dangers of “the great outdoors”. Other than sports and outdoor activities, Miss Drill has an intrest in drama. One episode featured the girls rehearsing for a production of The Selfish Giant, only for Enid to drop the scenery on Ethel.Monkey Business On another occasion Miss Drill was practicing mime in the staffroom, and when the school put on a pantomime of Cinderella, Miss Drill was stage manager. In the 2017 TV series, when Maud fakes being sick to get out of sports day, Miss Drill goes to Maud's room, and encourages Maud to take part in sports day, saying that she herself was laughed at when fell off during broomstick gymnastics when she was Maud's age, and it pushed her to improve, and she became 'amazing' with a broomstick, and became known as 'the star of the sky'.Mildred's Family Tree Relationships Miss Drill hates Miss Hardbroom (Miss Hardbroom sees Miss Drill as worthless and too soft on the girls), but Miss Bat is like a best friend to Miss Drill, though during Mildred’s second year they become rivals when assigned as co-formmistresses of form one. It is on a camping trip that Miss Drill meets the Canadian boyscout chief Serge Dubois who gradually advances to becoming her boyfriend.Secret Society Serge is the leader of the 'Rocky Mountain Rangers', who shared the campsite with Miss Drill and the girls. In the episode Secret Society, Miss Drill threatens to resign after a run-in with Miss Hardbroom, and states that Serge offered her a job at his Adventure Centre. Miss Cackle convinces Miss Drill to stay and makes her the supervisor of the 'Dangerous Old Books Society'. Trivia *Miss Drill’s name in other languages: French TV: Mademoiselle Imogen Vrille French book: Mademoiselle Dumollet German: Frau Limone Drill - Mrs Lemona Drill Dutch: Juf Imogen Kim - Miss Imogen Chimp Czech: Slečna Zdatná, Imogen *In the episode The Mists of Time, a teacher is seen during Ada and Agatha's schooldays who resembles Miss Drill; the script identifies her as Mrs Drill, so she may be related to the present day Miss Drill. Appearances *The Worst Witch Strikes Again *The Worst Witch Saves The Day (Mentioned) *The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star *First Prize for the Worst Witch *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) *The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series) References Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Teachers